Brotherly
by Eastonia
Summary: 1. Big brothers just know things... Jason, Tim and Damian find this relates to Dick all too well... 2. The Bat Brothers are forced to watch Naruto, they decide on ranks. 3. Five Years On Tie-in, Dick thinks about fathers and sons. Collection of Vignettes
1. Brotherly

AN:- Do you know what happened today? I crossed the thousand visitors for all your stories mark! Which is awesome. Problem is, I don't know why no one reviews :P. I kid, I kid. So very short, little vignette here in celebration. One scene is inspired by a short comic I saw on devart.

**Brotherly**

**or**

**Three Times Dick's Older Brother Senses Tingled in Relation to his Brothers and the One Time Damian's Little Brother Senses Did (but only in relation to Dick).**

**Jason**

Dick swiftly stepped aside as the bucket of water came down, crashing into empty space. He would've been drenched it not for that tingle he got at the base of his neck.

Jason just gaped at him.

"How did you…?"

Dick turned and grinned at him, holding up the gift wrapped limited edition Spiderman comic (which Jason didn't know about).

"My 'spidey' senses tingled. And you wouldn't want your birthday present to get wet now would you?"

Jason lunged for the present. Tearing the wrapping off, he looked up at his brother, gobsmacked.

"Oh my GO – "

"Language!"

**Tim**

It was a school night before finals. Bruce had forbid Tim from going on patrol, asking him to get a good night sleep in preparation for his exam.

Tim snuck out for an hour, he was craving burger.

He did pretty well too, Batman hadn't come after him. He assumed he got away with it.

Tim assumed wrong.

A light flipped on next to the kitchen counter. Dick lounged comfortably on a stool.

"So… you wanna tell me how your night was?"

"How did you…?"

Dick smirked, and chose to say nothing about the tingle he got at the base of his neck an hour ago.

**Damian**

Damian crept up on his sleeping older brother, can of worms in hand. He reached over, hand letting go of the…

"Don't you even think about it Little D."

Damian started back, covering the can. Dick's eyes hadn't even opened! The others were all in deep sleep, how did he know?

"Cassie will castrate you."

"Then…"

"You've already placed Tim's hand in hot water…"

"Drake could use the company. How did you know anyway?"

Dick sat up, grinned and tapped his nose.

"Big brothers have their ways."

**Damian (again)**

Damian woke up, a tingle at the back of his neck telling him to go to Dick's room. He opened the door and saw his big brother thrashing about.

"Grayson! Wake up!"

Dick lurched forward. Eyes wild. Damian hugged him.

"Grayson, you know how you know about things?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how you know now…"


	2. Of Ninjas and Ranks

**AN:-** I've decided that Brotherly is going to be my short snapshots fic zone. So be prepared for my random thoughts on what is happening here. Eastonia.

* * *

**Of Ranks and Ninjas**

**Or**

**The Bat Brothers Hash Things Out Over Naruto**

* * *

"So why are we here? Why not Cassie, Steph… BABS!"

"Because, they don't want any part of this. Besides. It's a marathon."

"Of Naruto?"

"Why not?"

"West I shall kill you."

"I'm with the Demon."

"I've got the guns."

"Dick you wouldn't…"

"Damian, you have my permission."

"No!"

Several, several hours of watching Naruto later…

"That was stupid."

"I agree."

"None of the techniques shown are right."

"Wally, what was the purpose of showing us this?"

Three other pairs of blue eyes met the eyes of the Flash.

"Eh… Because you all ninja? And I wanna know your rank?"

Dick, Damian and Tim looked at each other.

"Jason is Missing-nin."

"Definitely."

"Agreed."

"Hey!"

Tim and Damian then nodded at each other.

"Dick is Jounin."

"Hey! Why him and not me?"

"Because out of all of us Robins and former Robins, He's the most experienced in the field among other things…"

"Fine, I'll give him that."

Jason then looked at the other two.

"If I'm Missing-nin because I left the Clan and Dick is Jounin because of the I-am-the-most-experienced-thing then…"

Dick grinned

"Damian is Genin."

"WHAT! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION GRAYSON!"

"You train under us… and you go on field missions… and you have to work at taking orders… Dami, we were all Robins, once upon a time…"

"T-t. Fine."

Tim leaned over to Jason.

"I have no idea how he does that."

"If you ever find out, let me know, then let Bruce and Alfred know. We could package it and sell it to babysitters everywhere."

Damian looked at them

"Then Drake must be Chuunin. For the simple reason that he is not good enough to be a Jounin. I'd be Jounin before him."

"Watch it Demon!"

Dick quickly stepped between them.

"Let's not fight okay?"

Tim and Damian nodded reluctantly and stood down. Wally looked at the brothers.

"Umm… So this means Batman is Kage?"

"Nooo…"

Dick tossed him a grin

"Bruce is Sage."

"Then who…?"

The brother met each other's eyes and started to grin before exclaiming together.

"ALFRED IS KAGE!"

* * *

**AN:- **Yeah, my excuse to say Alfred is awesome. :P. Inspired by the many Robin is ninja Young Justice fics out there. Tell me if you disagree or what you think! Eastonia.


	3. Legacy

AN:- this is actually part of my five years on series, but since its short, and this is my vignette zone I'm posting it here. Just remember that it ties in to the latest _Five Years On: The Series_ installment k? This happens just before that one...

* * *

**Legacy**

* * *

Dick fingered the ring on his palm. This was the fourth ring on the necklace. The first was Bruce's twenty-first birthday present to him, an antique sapphire ring that was passed down from father to eldest son through the Wayne family. The second and third were his parents wedding bands, thse were the first to be added onto the necklace actually.

And the fourth?

The fourth was given to him by Bruce on his twenty-first birthday as well. It was a reminder that he was the son of two men, not one.

It was the Grayson heritage.

It was one of the few items that managed to escape, along with his great-grandfather, the Holocaust.

A silver ring with a stylised letter G inscribed on the inside.

Like the ring Bruce gave him it was mean to be passed from father to son on their twenty-first birthday.

Damian was his son, even if it wasn't quite by blood, it was still by heart. And he still carried part of the Grayson name on him.

And with that he smiled.

His son had his birthday present ready for him.


End file.
